


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-第一章

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: 早在12年就管leupagus太太要了授权，当时翻译到了第三章结束(第一波高速列车发完hhh)，丢在不老歌上，wb上也有部分章节，然后就因为各种三次元的事情坑到现在OJZ....今年下定决心想把这件未完成的心愿了结掉，结果回头一看发现不老歌早就崩了，六七年前的译稿更是不忍直视，所以重新修了一下，同时也缓缓赶第四章以后的进度~老福特上会一节一节更新，一章全部更完会搬到这边来~老福特ID也是Rostock，合集地址http://www.lofter.com/collection/rostock/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4073165
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Good For Legends, Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131027) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> 早在12年就管leupagus太太要了授权，当时翻译到了第三章结束(第一波高速列车发完hhh)，丢在不老歌上，wb上也有部分章节，然后就因为各种三次元的事情坑到现在OJZ....  
> 今年下定决心想把这件未完成的心愿了结掉，结果回头一看发现不老歌早就崩了，六七年前的译稿更是不忍直视，所以重新修了一下，同时也缓缓赶第四章以后的进度~  
> 老福特上会一节一节更新，一章全部更完会搬到这边来~老福特ID也是Rostock，合集地址http://www.lofter.com/collection/rostock/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4073165

Murray Johnson副警长是一个削瘦得像根竹竿一样的男人，身材看上去更像一个十几岁的人类青年，而不是一个五十出头的中年人。他的眼睛泛着水光，多得惊人的鼻毛分别从两个鼻孔里伸出来，像是长错了地方的小胡子。他闷着头盯着桌子上的PADD。

“那么，警探……” Johnson的声音弱了下去，嘴唇抽动着，努力了半天终于念出来那个名字，“Spock？对吧？”

“是的，”Spock靠在访客椅背上回答。他本想坐直身子，但是鉴于他已经在这盯着Johnson十五分钟了，Johnson却并没有看他一眼，很明显是在给他施加紧张感。于是Spock笑了笑，“请别介意我的名字，很多人类都读不出来。”

“哦。”过了一会，Johnson接着说，“所以说，你是从旧金山的星际纠纷协调部（IntraPlanet Disputes Division，IDD）调过来的。”

“是的。”

Johnson心不在焉地点点头，仿佛是被他自己的提问分了心。但是Spock毕竟做过五年警官，又在IDD做了三年凶杀组警探，他太清楚人们在准备一击毙命的时候是什么样子的了。于是他让自己更放松了一点，听着Johnson继续说下去。“从我在字里行间得到的信息来看，你好像一直处在水深火热当中，他们不是想炒了你，就是想杀了你。而现在他们把你丢给了我们。”他放下了PADD，跟Spock一样瘫进椅子里，笑得并不那么愉快，“我们是多么，多么幸运。“

Spock没有回答。

“以及你是瓦肯人，对吧？“Johnson伸着脖子去看Spock的耳朵，但是它们被头发隐藏的很好，因为从童年开始Spock就不再梳瓦肯人的传统发型了。“要不是我早就知道，我还以为你是为了赶时髦才把眉毛修成那个样子的呢。不过我以为他们不会允许外星人加入部队呢。你究竟是怎么做到的？”

“我的母亲是Amanda Grayson，一个人类，”Spock说。他并没有期望警长会认识她，但是改掉一个习惯总是要比他想象的难。他第一次向她承认他曾经以她的名义获准访问授权信息之后，她带他出去吃了晚饭。“我既是瓦肯公民也是地球公民，尽管我已经有将近十二年没有回过瓦肯了。”

是十二年零一个月十七天。

Johnson又点了点头，不过这一次是纯粹的不感兴趣。他俯过身，手肘支在桌子上，“好吧，那么，我想我得稍稍向你介绍一下这儿的规矩了。中西部民事司（Midwest General Division）没有IDD那么高压，但是见了鬼的，我们越来越缺人手，所以你恐怕得跟以前一样拼命干活。你会轮夜班，从晚上八点到早上四点；同时我们也需要你使出看家本事去揪出是谁往轮机井里下了泻药，或者刚发生的酒吧斗殴里面用上了哪种碎瓶子。”他听上去有点暴躁，但是看起来跟Spock本身没什么关系。Spock已经开始确信这大概是面前这个男人的本性。“我没办法给你配搭档，你以后就得全靠自己了。不过我会让McKabe给你透露点内部消息，然后带着你轮几个班适应一下。他是个监察官，比任何人都熟悉爱荷华，你见过他了吗？”

终于，有了个直接的问题。“没有，”Spock回答，“不过我看过他的档案。”

“当然，”Johnson叹了口气，“我打赌你看过我们所有人的档案。”

人类认为关注细节资料是种冒犯，这点总是让Spock感到困惑。他憎恨文书工作，但是他已经熟练于此；频繁的犯罪总是范围广泛，包罗万象，只有在文件角落中才能寻找到最细小的线索。“这个赌你会赢的，”他说，“请问你能否说明McKabe警官性格方面的任何特点，因为尽管我非常想当面询问他，但我并不希望冒犯到他。”

这有点夸张了，他并不是很介意会不会冒犯到谁。他来到爱荷华只是因为他不得不来，因为在人们淡忘他之前他没法留在IDD，也是因为这是他留职阶段能呆的距离旧金山最近的地方。在这期间，他会尽他所能做好本职工作，并没打算浪费精力去和这些人做朋友。

Johnson已经准备站起来送Spock出去了，听到这里又坐了下来。他的表情很谨慎，“你想听哪方面的说明？”

Spock又耸耸肩，“没什么特别的。只是有些有趣的模式。比如说，我注意到在过去五年里，McKabe在几乎所有他接到的盗窃案中都逮捕了同一个人。鉴于McKabe的辖区包括Riverside的造船厂，看起来这个问题罪犯应该是对星际舰队有兴趣。然而在文件中仅有的三次定罪记录中，没有一次是和造船厂或者盗窃有关系的。McKabe似乎针对此人有些个人恩怨，但是从他的关系看来又似乎不太可能。”

在Spock解释的过程中，Johnson的表情明显愉快起来，最后突然咧开嘴笑了。“哦，我的天。你是在说Jim Kirk，是吧？”

* * * *

McKabe与Johnson长得相当像——“堂兄弟，”他解释说——尽管他的鼻子被打破了，肌肉也明显比他瘦巴巴的堂兄发达得多。同样的，虽然表面上装得很开心，他并不怎么友善。

“那么大侦探，关于我们的乡下小子，我需要告诉您些什么呢？”他问道，双手紧紧地握着飞行车控制器。他们正掠过平原，从50，000米的高空向下看，中西部地区就如同一条柔软光亮的毯子缓缓铺展，偶尔会蒙上一层云雾。无线电定期推送警情，不过没有什么严重的案子。但是现在刚刚午夜，一切都还早得很。

“我很好奇，为什么你一次又一次地逮捕他，而用的罪名都是你没办法证明他曾犯过的，”Spock回答道，“这看起来……”

“不合逻辑？”McKabe替他补充。

Spock停顿了一下，“好像是在浪费时间。”他说。

“没错那就是Jimmy，这个星球上最浪费时间的生物。”McKabe的语气里带着点愠怒，“我曾经还以为他能干出点名堂。我第一次见到他的时候他才12岁，刚把他继父的老古董车甩到Riverside的采石场下面去。那小子扒着悬崖边一点一点爬上来，然后问我’有问题吗’。”

这个事件是记录在案的。“一年之后你娶了他母亲，对吗？我猜是在她与那辆老古董车的主人离婚之后。”

McKabe握着控制杆的指节绷得发白，但还是故作轻松地笑出了声。“然后又过了两年她就跟我离了婚。我真的以为……”McKabe像是猛地把自己从悔恨里拉了回来，“好吧，现在只有在逮捕他的空当我们才能跟彼此说说话了。”

“看起来是种极端的家庭谈话方式。”

“你从来没见过Jim，”McKabe说，“但是相信我，只要你去一次夜间巡逻，你就会遇上他。”

“我非常期待。”

“真的吗？好吧，真不希望让你等着去看那样一幕。”McKabe开始降落，有点超速了。Spock双手握拳放在大腿上，尽量控制自己不要去抓安全带。他们的时速接近400km，如果真的发生车祸，他抓住什么都没用。“那我们这就顺路去拜访一下他的老窝。再说我也该搞点咖啡和甜甜圈了。”

* * * *

Liftoff是家酒吧，不过从门外老旧飞行器和摩托车的数量来看，更应该说是家廉价酒馆。数目多得超乎寻常的星舰学员大笑着喧哗着进进出出，自豪地展示着他们的新制服。“这是个新人招募处？”Spock一边下飞行车一边问。

McKabe看上去不太开心。“可不是嘛。”

Spock跟着McKabe走了进去，与站在门口的几个星舰军官擦肩而过，一个戴着舰长肩章的人似乎很惊讶看到他们，“有问题，警官们？”

McKabe犹豫了一下，“没有，长官，就是找个安静的地儿聚聚，喝一杯。”

就在这时，传来了玻璃杯碎掉的声音，震耳欲聋的音乐一下子停了。“我觉得你怀念的那种夜间娱乐活动大概开始了。”那位舰长说。

他们三个分开人群挤进门去，正撞见一片混乱：一个学员正使劲把一个穿皮夹克的年轻人从自己身上推开，送入了早就等在一旁的几个壮得多的学员中间。那年轻人大笑着，浑身是血，虽然明显受到了酒精和内啡肽的影响，但反应依然很敏捷。他像条鳗鱼一样从一个学员手底下滑出去，恰巧让另一个人一拳打在那人脸上。

McKabe只是皱着眉头站在那儿。“这不是该出面调解的时候吗？”Spock问。

McKabe看了他一眼，还是吹响了挂在皮带上的警号。一瞬间所有人都停手了，学员们满脸局促不安，而那穿皮夹克的年轻人相当快活。“McKabe！”他嚷着，“伙计，多久没见了！”

那位一直站在Spock身边的舰长也走了过来，“这见鬼的到底发生了什么？”

“呐，你看，”穿皮夹克的年轻人解释说，“我正追求这位主修外星语言学的可爱姑娘，而这些正直的好绅士觉得被深深地冒犯了，”他朝那四个学员挥挥手，他们正从随后赶来拦住他们的同学后面探着头瞪他，“看起来他们以为我会请他们喝酒。”

“上帝啊，我哪儿都不能带这群小崽子们去了，”那舰长低声嘟囔，然后转向Spock，“警官，你会需要逮捕我的某个学员吗？还是所有的？”他听起来极其愿意合作。

“我确信我们需要讯问参与了这次争执的五个学员，”Spock回答，指了指他们，“我不会对其他任何人实施逮捕，尽管我的确注意到没有一个人是来帮忙的。”

“我也注意到了，”那舰长说着，转向人群，声音洪亮而威严，“剩下的人，出去，现在。”他伸出手去和Spock握手。“我是Pike舰长，”他说，“如果你……”

Spock咬紧牙关，努力抵挡着触到Pike手时一涌而入的信息去听他说的话。 _肩膀酸痛/下个月就53岁了/希望修眉时尚没卷土重来/说到底我为啥瞎操心上这来/太累了/明天要早起_ ……他以礼节允许最快的速度放开了Pike的手，点点头，对于自己完全想不起来Pike说了什么感到大为光火。

幸运的是，Pike似乎完全没注意到，“……但是我想知道你们会不会把他们拘留过夜。还有，如果讯问中有什么问题，给我打电话，我保证全力配合。”

“非常感谢您，舰长，”Spock说，“我会通知您的。我是Spock探长。”

“我的荣幸。我们会在0800时启航，在那之前我都有空。”然后他转身走开，跟上最后一批新学员。

Spock花了一点时间平定心神。他在旧金山被惯坏了，数百年来那里的人一直都用击掌来打招呼，而这样短暂的接触除了瞬间错乱之外不会有任何后果。但是爱荷华人习惯握手，于是Spock依然没法决定是该在每次遇到别人的时候冒着表现粗鲁的风险，还是该冒或许会导致更大麻烦的风险在事后承认自己是个接触型精神感应者。

McKabe看着他，一脸的烦躁。“你不是想见Jim吗？”他回过神来，指着那穿皮夹克的年轻人。他正瘫倒在吧台上，和一个一脸忧虑的酒吧招待说笑。“他就在那儿。”

Spock仔细地观察了Jim Kirk一会。他正小心地戳着自己的脸，一边接过酒吧招待递给他的纱布，往自己的鼻子上贴了几条。他看上去很放松，甚至有点开心。“鉴于你和Kirk之间的过去，”Spock对McKabe说，“或许由我来询问他，你来录学员们的口供会更为谨慎。”

McKabe张开嘴，正想说些绝对会让自己后悔的话，而Spock没有理他，向着吧台走了过去。

“市民Kirk，”他蹭上身边的座位，说，“我是Spock探长，希望能问你几个问题。”

“Spock探长，”Kirk重复道，冲他明媚但完全没诚意地咧嘴一笑，“我会很高兴回答您对我提出的任何问题。”他从凳子上站起来，然后突然双腿一软作势要倒，“只要地板不转了就行，”他改口道。

Spock小心地拖着Kirk站起来。“这里有医生吗？”他问那个满脸紧张的酒吧招待。

“呃，”他回答，“那个家伙，我猜？他之前提到过。”

酒吧招待指的那个人正缩在酒吧角落里，手里拿着一只见了底的高脚杯，这场斗殴和它的余波显然没有分散他喝酒的注意力。

“去叫他来帮忙，”Spock命令道，把Kirk拖向一个卡座，把那些学员挡在了外面。

“喔噢，也很高兴见到你，”Kirk一边说一边倒进座位里。Spock在他身边坐下，开始数他受的伤。鼻子断了，眼圈青紫，指节上血迹斑斑，从他瑟缩的样子来看大概还有肋骨处的瘀伤。

问他是不是没事极其荒谬，所以Spock只是等待着，直到酒吧里那个满脸挑衅的男人东倒西歪地晃过来一头栽在他们对面的座位上，手里还攥着他的酒。“你想要干什么？”他仔细看了一眼Kirk，问道，“你把我从座位里拖过来就是为了听我告诉你这小子是个白痴？”

“我想要知道他是不是——”

“他很好。没有啥比睡一觉加上几片止痛片更合适了。他这架打得真棒，”医生评论道，喝干了他的酒，“但是如果你想要我的专业医学意见，你还得再请我喝杯酒。”

Spock重新考虑了一下让这个男人为Kirk做检查是否明智。“医生——”

“McCoy，”那个人咕哝着，从皮带上胡乱扒了几下拽出来一个扫描器，“以及你要是打算侮辱我说我喝多了不能检查病人，那么我同意，但是看起来你也没啥更好的选择了。”他瞪着另一只手上的三录仪。“他没事，”McCoy承认，“就是蠢。”

“你要知道，我可还坐在这呢。”Kirk提醒他，抬起手去点自己的鼻子。McCoy一把拍开它。

“别碰，除非你想让一片碎骨头滑上去，在三秒之内戳穿你的脑子。”

Kirk僵住了，“真的会吗？”

“不。”Spock回答。

“总有第一次。”McCoy警告他。

“你目击了这次争执？”

“如果你所谓的’目击这次争执’是说我看到了打架的过程，那么没错。这小子调戏了某个小妞，然后就被她交给她勇敢的骑士们处置了。想象一下我有多高兴能和这群熊孩子呆在同一个屋里吧。”

McCoy医生没有穿制服，他的供词似乎有点古怪，不过跟手头的问题倒是不相干。“你能想起来是谁先动手的吗？”

“那个长得像怪物的大块头，”McCoy回答，“虽然我不得不说都是这小子自找的。”

“没错。”Kirk靠在墙上承认。

Spock转向Kirk，“还有什么你希望补充或者修改的吗？”

“只有一点，要是你没半路插进来我自己完全搞的定。”Kirk回答道。

“哦求你了，”McCoy医生嘲弄道，“他们会把你摊在离你最近的桌子上轮着班揍烂你的脸。一对四可没什么胜算。”

Kirk撅起嘴，“你可真会讽刺人，医生。”

“与生俱来的。”

Kirk做了个鬼脸，把注意力转回Spock身上。“话说你跟McKabe到底来这干啥？你们不可能接到报案的，我还没嗨起来呢，就被你们兜头泼了一桶冰水。”

Spock忽略了这个比起暴力更适合用在性方面的比喻，“McKabe同意我们到这里稍作休息，这样我就可以见到你了。”

“见小的我？我受宠若惊，相当好奇啊。”Kirk看上去恰恰相反，醉醺醺的一脸的不耐烦。

“我希望进一步了解你的性格，介于你的被捕记录无法解释你为何——”

“现在这副德行？”Kirk耸耸肩，“就当是孤儿后遗症吧，生命中缺乏坚定的父母榜样之类的。你确定你不是个记者？这就跟个采访似的。”

“如果我使你感到不适，那么我道歉。”

“接受道歉。”Kirk又耸了耸肩，“我猜大概是没人想控告George Kirk——哦深受爱戴的永垂不朽的好儿子——的儿子吧。”Kirk说的很轻松，但是Spock在里面听到了苦涩，还有酸楚的挫败感。“见报了很难看。还有，”他补充，“他们永远没法证明是我干的。”

“幸运的是，我掌握了目前所需要的一切证据，”Spock说，“James Kirk，我以酗酒和妨害治安的罪名逮捕你。请你跟我走一趟。”

“该死的先等等，”医生口齿不清地说，身子摇晃了一下，“我不会让你带走他就因为你觉得他是个被宠坏的、该接受点教训的臭小子！”

“谢谢，”Kirk说，听起来惊人地诚恳。

“我非常理解你的异议，医生，”Spock回答，听上去能多瓦肯就多瓦肯，“但是，根据刚刚发生的斗殴来看，很明显公民Kirk……”

“滚你的公民——”McCoy医生猛地打断，一只手指戳着Spock的胸口，“我想知道你觉得自己有啥权力逮捕他，那群混蛋冲进来拿他脑袋玩打地鼠的时候他不过就是安静地喝个酒而已。”

“嘿，我也揍了他们好几拳呢。”Kirk抗议道。

“你的脸看上去就像只死犰狳似的。”McCoy嘲笑道。

“如果你对于公民Kirk即将在拘留室过夜怀有任何担忧，”Spock说，“我可以向你保证，他会有人陪伴的。”

“真的？你要给他唱一晚上摇篮曲？”McCoy追问道。

“不，”Spock否认，“McCoy医生，我将要以酗酒闹事的罪名逮捕你。”

“等……等一下！”McCoy打了个嗝，“我承认我喝多了，可是见鬼的我才没闹事！”

“如果你想的话，我可以把罪名定为不当行医；但是，鉴于那是一种判罚三年监禁的重罪，而酗酒闹事仅会令你在拘留室度过一晚，我原以为你更喜欢后者。”

McCoy眨了几下眼睛，“好吧。我同意。”

他们刚从座位里蹭出来，McKabe就走了过来。学员们鱼贯而出，脸上羞喜交加。那个身材苗条，眼睛很漂亮的长发女学员在门口转过身像是想帮忙，但是最后她也离开了。

“Jim，你个蠢蛋。”McKabe叹息着。

“我知道，你对我相当失望。我觉着你还是以后再打我屁股吧，老爸。”Jim说，像把尖刀一样念出最后那个词。

Kirk在去警局的路上昏了过去——或者说睡着了。Spock能听见McCoy小声抱怨着，偶尔把另一个人推回他自己那边。在去拘留室的路上他刚好醒过来，快活地朝每一个人挥手，然后大字型地躺在长椅上惬意地伸展着四肢。“嘿医生，”他喊道，完全无视力场门另一侧的Spock和McKabe，“你会唱啥好听的祝酒歌吗？”

“我是南方人，小鬼，”McCoy回应，“所有的都会。”

“我承认，警官，”Spock说着，和McKabe离开牢房，以便逃离一首难听的要死的关于某个Edwina的歌，“我理解逮捕James Kirk的吸引力何在了。难怪你会如此频繁地这样做。”

McKabe痛苦地笑了笑。“问题在于第二天一早你总是得放他走，”他说，“而俗话说：如果昨天抓住老虎的是你，最好别当明早放走它的人。”

“从我了解的地球濒危生物知识来看，似乎任何人都不该放走一只老虎。我听说它们相当凶残。”

“你是没见过宿醉以后的Jim，”McKabe说，“好吧，现在是凌晨四点，我管这叫夜晚。”

Spock留在了警局。他可以下午再补四个小时觉，现在他好奇地想知道Kirk一旦被释放究竟会做什么。他曾经感兴趣的那个模式现在说得通了——Kirk被逮捕，被释放，然后不到一个礼拜之内又会被逮捕，第二次逮捕几乎总是被指控恶意破坏McKabe的车。据某一次拘留材料记载，刚刚好半部车消失了——后半部——而后它出现在了警局的屋顶上。在所有的案件里，这些指控都从未得到证实。

不过这一次，逮捕Kirk的是Spock，而Spock也是释放他的人。他都有点等不及想看看接下来会发生什么了。

凌晨六点左右，一个学员长驱直入来到警局——是那个参与斗殴的女学员。“我想保释一个昨晚被逮捕的人，”她说，“我不知道他叫什么，但是他几小时之前是在Liftoff酒吧被逮捕的。”

Spock抬起了一边眉毛。“你是殴打他的学员之一。”他温和地评论道。

“什么？不——”她看上去被这个想法吓坏了，或许还有点嫌恶，“我连怎么打架都不知道。我只不过在他扑到我身上时把他推开了。”

“是我搞错了。一定是我进去的时机太不凑巧。”

她咬紧牙关，“我能和他谈谈吗？”

没理由不让她去。Spock领着她下到酗酒牢房，Kirk和McCoy还在那唱着。不过他们已经约好要唱什么以及用哪个调唱。

“公民Kirk，”Spock尽量提高声音盖过那阵鬼哭狼嚎，“有人来看你了。”

Kirk眨了几下眼睛，还是稳稳地地站了起来。很明显他已经清醒了，这让他的歌唱更加难以理解并且不可原谅。“嘿，”他吃惊地说，但还是微笑着，“Uhura，对吧？再见到你真高兴。”

Uhura看起来极不舒服。“我是……我只是想……昨晚我很抱歉，还有我是来保释你的。你可以走了。”

Spock咬着嘴唇忍住笑，什么都没说。而Kirk毫无悔改之意。

“你要保释我出去？为什么，没名字的Uhura小姐，您真大方！”他脸上的笑容现在完全就是想让她不舒服，“但是你看，实际上除了享受人生之外，我啥事都没犯，在伟大的爱荷华州那个很明显是非法的——相信我，这么多年我一直因为这个遇到麻烦——然而我今早三点钟本就可以走了。我说的对吗，Spock警官？”

“是Spock探长，”Spock纠正他，“我还没有见到你的酒精含量扫描结果。”这不是个谎言，Curie警官每半小时通知他一次。

嘻嘻笑着，Kirk走向力场门旁边的酒精扫描仪，朝它呼了口气。“酒精水平，”电脑单调地报告，“0.047 。”

“我现在是没法开飞机，”他一边说一边穿过撤掉的力场，“但是我大概能安全走出这里。”

McCoy医生还瘫在长椅上，好像刚刚注意到Uhura。“噢见鬼，”他咕哝着，“我们啥时候被带到造船厂来了。”

Uhura刚刚还一直盯着Kirk（Kirk则一直盯着Spock），这下眨了下眼睛朝McCoy医生走过去一点。“你也是新人吗？”她怀疑地问。

“呐，别无选择，”McCoy医生说着，努力站起身，“你可以认为我是被抓了壮丁。”

Uhura的下巴依然绷得紧紧的，似乎下了很大决心，“好吧，我带他走。我保释他出去。”

“真抱歉没法当你的落难少女了，”Kirk嗤之以鼻，那脸色让人很不舒服。他走了出去，回头喊道，“多谢款待，Spock探长。后会有期。”

“真是个baktag[1]”Uhura嘀咕着。

Spock惊讶地笑了。“我确定他的母亲听到后会很吃惊的。”他评论道。他们正朝他的桌子走回去，完成剩下的文书工作。

她看上去瞬间惊到了，“哦，不会吧，你会说克林贡语？”

“只会说骂人的话。”他承认。

这一次，Uhura大笑了起来，耳环在灯下闪闪发亮。“百分之九十的克林贡语都是骂人话，”她说。他递给她一个PADD，上面是标准释放申请以及正式的监护须知。“那么，”她清了清嗓子，“我能问一下吗，你是个瓦肯人？”

在地球文化里，询问别人的血统是个禁忌，这大概源于古老的星际冲突，也让人们在询问Spock的出生地时更加谨慎，虽然他们同时会带着露骨的好奇盯着他的耳朵和眉毛看。Uhura是第一个这么直接地问出来，却毫无冒犯感的人。

“我的父亲是瓦肯人，我的母亲是人类。”

Uhura停下了填表格的手——她的表情只能用震惊来形容。“但是……只有一个人曾经嫁给了……噢我的上帝，你是Amanda Grayson的儿子？”她的嗓音一路飙升到惊人的地步。Spock点了点头，有点担心这个回答会让她的声音升得更高。

的确会的。“我的天哪！”她伸手去握Spock的手，半路突然缩了回去。“我很抱歉——我差点就碰到你了，那太粗鲁了，”她解释道，满脸冲动，双眼闪着热切的光“只是——你的母亲研制的宇宙翻译器，那太棒了。我就是为了她才学外星语言学的。这真是……见到你太不可思议了。”

Spock眨了眨眼，不知道该怎么回答。她是第一个避免触碰他的人类——这种善解人意令人感动。“谢谢你，”他说，“既然你属于星联，希望你能有机会选修她的课。”

Uhura靠回她的椅子，但是她的兴奋未减一分。“噢——我不知道。我是说，我渴望见到她，但是我不确定能不能选上她的课，预定名单很可能已经排到五年之后了。显而易见，那肯定会很棒。”她突然低下头，把一缕头发别到耳后，“抱歉，我猜你大概已经厌倦人们谈论她了。”

“可能我们都会感到奇怪，”他告诉她，“并没有多少人对我母亲的才能表现出合适的欣赏。”。

“这么说你是个娇生惯养的小男孩了？” 她的语气和笑容与这个短语暗含的评价恰恰相反。Spock后来才意识到，她是在和他调情。更严重的是，这也许就是他从未注意到的缘故。

“确实，”他承认，“我会很高兴促成你们之间的会面。我经常到旧金山去。”

Uhura脸红了，慌忙填完表格。“我——呃，我很愿意。下一次你去旧金山的时候，”她停顿了一下，“即使你母亲没法一起来。”

几分钟之后Uhura半搀着个闷闷不乐的McCoy医生离开了，而Spock小心地收起Uhura留给他的通讯卡。不管怎么说，也许这次调职不会那么枯燥了。

* * * *

一小时之后，Spock觉得自己得修正一下那个预测了。

“监控录像显示停车场里没有人，”Curie警官说。她很年轻，不超过20岁，还有点感冒。“我发誓——”她停下来打了个喷嚏，“——没人能溜进来搞坏你的车子。”

“然而我的飞行器的反重力单元被破坏掉了。”Spock回应。

Curie警官又打了个喷嚏。“那么，大概只有Kirk了。”她说，拿纸巾捂着鼻子。

Spock不能更同意了。

不过这个早晨很温暖，而他的新公寓距离警局不会超过7公里。他登记离开，回到他目前毫无用处的飞行器，拿出夹克和帽子，然后沿着大路开始往回走。

半个小时之后，当Kirk在他旁边刹车的时候他完全没有惊讶。“遇到什么麻烦了，探长？车胎没气了？”

Kirk骑在一辆老式摩托车上，没带头盔也没开力场。“你很清楚问题出在哪，公民，”Spock答道，“我本想请你载我一程，但是看起来你的车子没法再容纳其他乘客了。”

Kirk看上去有点不高兴。“呃，确实。”他说。

Spock碰了碰帽檐，继续走路。他能听见身后摩托车细微的嗡嗡声。

“那么你不打算弄清楚出了什么事？我是指你的车。”

Spock没停下脚步。“你认为我尚不知晓它出了什么事，公民，”他答道，“你想方设法在安保录像里安装了一个子程序，抹掉了所有能证明你在停车场的数据。之后你破坏了我的飞行器的反重力单元，以及——尽管我并不是地面交通工具的专家——我怀疑你还偷走了几个核心部件，令我很难把它修好。”

“那是个非常有趣的假设。”Kirk快活地说。

“我理解McKabe为什么三番五次地逮捕你了，因为这是他报复你的唯一合法方式，”Spock说，“但是让我好奇的是，你为什么总是乐此不疲地反击回去。你耗费的努力除了造成暂时性的不便之外，似乎什么都得不到。”

“没准我就喜欢造成暂时性的不便，”Kirk回答。他听起来有点不耐烦，Spock思忖着，有如此家庭背景与聪明才智的年轻人必定已经听过不计其数的人念叨他的潜力了。

“或许吧。”他回答，结束了这个话题。

“这么说，”过了一会Kirk开口道，“你是新来的。”

“对于这个地区，当然。”

“你从哪儿来？”

Spock扫了一眼Kirk，后者正紧紧盯着地面，认真得有点夸张。“我最近刚从旧金山调过来，我在那边的星级纠纷协调部做探长。”

“哇哦，从IDD远道而来嘛，”Kirk感叹，把缩写念得更像个单词，“你犯了什么事才被贬到这啊？”

“我以谋杀罪名逮捕了一名外交官，没有顾忌他在联邦的地位，并违抗了我的上级、我上级的上级甚至总统关于释放他的命令。政治因素迫使我要么被解雇，要么调职到一个不引人注意的地方，直到判决下达的那一天。”

“他有罪吗？”

这个问题从一个公认的小罪犯口中问出来有点让人惊讶。“是的。尽管这根本无关紧要。”

“所以这是个惩罚咯？”Kirk看起来既愉快又紧张。爱荷华人总是有种奇怪的自豪感。

“你希望我承认我是自愿来到这的？”Spock问，“恐怕我不能满足你。我从不说谎。”

这一次摩托车真的拐到了他面前，他为了不被挤到路外面只好一手撑住Kirk。掌心下的皮夹克很温暖，金属则有点烫。Kirk的眼睛相当清澈，是一种在人类中很少见的浅蓝色。“从不？”Kirk没有道歉，而是反问道。

“从不，”Spock再次确认。在所有他试图打破的瓦肯习惯中，这是唯一一个无法撼动的。诚实就像一条饿狗一样如影随形。

“那么昨晚你逮捕我的真实原因是什么？”Kirk问，还是连人带车靠着Spock。

“我假定你所说的’真实原因’是指除去你违法之外的。”Spock回答，Kirk翻了个白眼，大概是在表示肯定。“既然这样，原因是：因为你想要我逮捕你。”

Kirk看上去有点震惊，慌忙从Spock手中挣脱出来，发动了摩托车。“呃，你可以给WJ修理店打电话，他们会把你的车修好的。免费。”然后他就走了，飘扬起的尘土随着车尾的气流在平坦的路上绵延开来。

* * * *

Spock的公寓很舒服，尽管他把所有随身物品都带来了，这儿看起来还是有点空荡荡的。原本旧金山的公寓比这儿小得多，在那儿纪念品、书籍、照片挤作一团。可惜他并不怎么享受这里的多余空间，这种富余更像是浪费。爱荷华慷慨地给了他空间，但是除此之外一无所有。

他睡了几个小时，一醒来就联系了修理店，然后被告知几分钟内会有人来接他一起去“看看伤员”。

“谢谢您，”Spock说。

“应该的，”那女人说，没说别的就挂掉了。

来接他的女人开着一辆老式T款福特车[2]的复制品，配备了新款反重力系统，用力场取代了风挡。她一开口喊，“上车吧，探长，”他就听出这就是跟他通过话的人。他猜想她也八成已经从Kirk那听说过他了。

“恩，Jimmy几个小时以前给我打了电话。我猜这是他第一次良心发现，”她说着，车尾猛地一甩调了个头——车上没装稳定器——回到了路上。

“你是否在暗示你认为James Kirk该对我的飞行器负责？”

女人笑了，眼睛看着路面，“他早说过你很有趣。”

如Spock所料，损坏程度不重，但是很难修。他们最后只能把车拖回修理店，女人给他提供了一件“暂借品”。

“我没听过这个词。”Spock承认。

“一辆车，这段时间你可以开，直到你的车修好。”女人说得很慢，就像是在跟小孩子说话一样。不过Spock并没觉得不高兴，因为她的眼神很和善。“开那辆T-bird[3]吧，Jimmy发誓她再也不会坏了。”

Spock顺着女人的手势转过身，又一辆老式汽车沐浴在阳光下，有着真正的橡胶车轮。“我恐怕是从没受过开这种车的训练。”Spock说。

“那太遗憾了。好吧，后面还有辆车，挺老，估计没啥太特别的。你的车修好之后我会联系你的。”

“谢谢您，”Spock犹豫了一下，“可否请问一下您的名字？”

女人已经开始干活了，闻言转过身看着他，“噢，探长，我敢说你已经知道了。”

Spock怀疑自己真的知道了，但还是答道，“我只是想确认一下。”

她笑了笑。“Winona Turbino，在那之前是Winona McKabe，再之前，是Winona Westlake，再之前是Winona Kirk。”

“在那之前呢？”Spock问。

她再一次钻到了飞行器的引擎盖下面，话音未落。“见鬼，探长，连我自己都记不清了。”

* * * *

那个晚上Spock第一次单独值夜班，那个“暂借品”似乎没法在离地100米以上的高度行驶。Spock被迫在路上开着车赶去处理各种投诉。有一起酒吧口角他去晚了，只好从一个丢了四颗牙和半只耳朵的人那里录口供。

大概后半夜两点，他接到一个电话。“报告，有两个孩子在LaPolnza家的池塘里裸泳，他想找人把他们弄出去。”

“他不能自己赶他们出去吗？”Spock问。这个漫漫长夜充斥着把警察当成保镖、调解人、或者打手的投诉者。他不想再去扮演渔夫。

“他已经102岁了，所以不，他不能。”Curie除了地址什么都没给他，不过她在挂电话之前倒是说了句“抱歉”。

他没费吹灰之力就找到了那个池塘，找到肇事者更是易如反掌。今晚是满月，他能清楚地看到一男一女两个年轻人大笑着相互泼水。他们肯定听见他走过去了，但是他在岸边等了好一会，他们却不为所动。

他们在湖中心附近，看得出水相当深，只有他们的头和肩膀露在外面。不过Spock不需要看就知道他们一丝不挂，他们边游泳边相互摩擦着，时而大笑时而相互低语，谁都能看得出来怎么回事。

“你是就这么看着，还是要过来啊？”那男人大喊，Spock忽然意识到接下来这一年他的飞行器注定逃不过在Turbino夫人的修理店进进出出的命运了。

“公民Kirk，请到岸边来。还有你，女士，”他补充，“我不知道你的名字，但是还是请你过来。”

“为什么？如果我呆在这，你没法逮捕我们。但是要是我听你的，你就能逮捕我们了。所以谢谢不用了，你能理解的，是吧？”

“不幸的是，你没有拒绝配合的权利。”Spock说，那个女人挣脱Kirk的手臂，开始朝他游过来。

当她终于到达岸边，却显得有点犹豫。“呃，能麻烦把衣服递给我吗？”她问，“我可不想光着被逮捕。”

Spock递给她一件星联学员服，别开视线。过了一会，衣料摩擦的声音停了，她说，“好了。”制服湿漉漉地贴着她，显得有点尴尬，不过她看上去自然多了。

“非常感谢你的配合，”Spock说，“请不要再到这个池塘游泳，赤身裸体或者穿戴整齐都不行。”

“那么，你不会逮捕我了？”她半是怀疑半是欣喜地问。

“我确信你是初犯，所以只给你一个警告就够了。愿意告诉我你的名字吗？”

“学员Marcia O’Reilly。” 不再担心被捕让她快活起来。

“谢谢。我建议你今晚回兵营去，这样明早你或许能赶上穿梭机。”

“多谢。”她说，好像突然想起什么。“呃——我猜我得等一下Jimmy？”女人边说边回头望去，“我不想让他觉得我抛下他或是怎么的。他真的很可爱。我是指作为一个城里人。”

“我保证会向公民Kirk转达你留下来的愿望，学员，”Spock说，“但是由于Kirk不配合警方调查，我不得不逮捕他以及所有相关人员。这意味着尽管你确实很配合，也依然会被控告，传讯，并在监狱里被扣留至少24小时。以上没有一项会对你的学业记录起到好的影响。”

预期效果达成，女人迅速消失了，留下Kirk——依然在湖中央踩着水——朝他大喊：“他们不懂规矩就好骗多了，是不是，探长？”

“我向你保证，公民，我对她说的都是事实。”

“那我究竟参与什么调查了？”

“关于我飞行器出了什么事的调查，”Spock回答。池塘边有个码头，他沿着它朝Kirk的身影走过去。

“得了吧，伙计，你开不起玩笑的吗？”

“没错。以及，”Spock补充，“事实上我有十分充足的证据用来定罪。考虑到你的前科，这会让我在爱荷华扬名的。所以你最好答应我的要求。”

“我猜我不该坏你好事，”Kirk喃喃自语。他一下子跃出水面跳上码头，一丝不挂地滴着水，满脸坏笑地站在那。

“谢谢你，”Spock说，“你的衣服在哪？”

“我不需要。”Kirk回答。

“你希望赤裸着被逮捕。”Spock确认道。

“没错。”

Spock陷入沉思。Kirk要么是真的不在乎赤裸着被逮捕，要么就是认为这样会让Spock在抓他的过程中难堪。

或者这又是个考验。目前为止Spock一路通过——否则他不认为Kirk会帮他安排修车。

“公民Kirk，接下来12小时内我会对你实行软禁。如果你愿意驾驶你的车随我回你家的话，我将对你的配合深表感激。”

Kirk皱眉，擦掉眼睛里的水。“你要我自己开车回家然后呆上12小时。”他的语气和Spock确认他是否要光着被逮捕时一模一样。

“正确，”Spock说，“你可以如愿赤裸着开车，尽管气温很舒适，但是我确信你会发现冷风会——”

他被Kirk喷着鼻息的大笑打断，那听着不像是故意的。“好啦好啦，”他说，朝Spock摆着手“你赢了。等我先找找裤子，我记得她把它扔到……”他叭嗒叭嗒下了码头朝岸边走去。Spock跟在后面。

“这处地产的主人不赞成你的入侵，”他说，“我建议你要么不再来这里，要么确保事先得到他的许可。”

“噢，Hank不介意的，”Kirk不在乎地说。他弯腰捡起了一件类似汗衫的东西套在身上，继续寻找。Spock则把注意力集中在码头另一边，从他能找到的东西来看，Kirk和他的情人必定是热切而急躁地脱的衣服，所以才会扔的到处都是。“多半是Hank的儿子又发疯了。几个月前他还安了一大堆传感器来’保护他父亲的权益’，我还没顾上搞掉它们呢。”

“我希望你不要提到任何你打算干的坏事，”Spock提议，“我找到了一只靴子。”

“太棒了。”Kirk走过来取。他已经找到了裤子，在码头栅栏上仔细地叠好了他的皮夹克。他对上Spock的目光。“怎么了？”

Spock耸耸肩，“只是怀疑你是否找到了内裤，或者干脆不找就直接穿上了裤子。”

“呐，探长，”Kirk说，“有个办法能搞清楚哦。”他走近了一点，论调情他比Nyota擅长多了。

Spock挑起了眉毛。Kirk总是给人以意外。“另一只靴子在你身后的灌木丛里。”

* * * *

Turbino夫人没有联系他，三天之后，带着他的飞行器等在警局外面的是Kirk。距离天亮还有一个小时，但是他在停车场的灯光下无所遁形。

“嗨，探长，”他靠在飞行器的前盖上说，“她已经修好了，随时准备出发。”

Spock朝他走过去。“请告诉你母亲，我很感激她的帮助。”

“那我呢？我帮忙了的。”Kirk说。他的语气很轻松，但是Spock从他脸上几乎看出了——Spock很难确定他看到的究竟是什么。

“确实。然而，既然你是最初损坏我飞行器的那个人，那么功过相抵。”

Kirk现在面无表情。“要逮捕我？”

Spock耸耸肩。“说实话我不觉得有这个必要。”他说着，打开车门。气味有点不太一样，Turbino夫人用的一定不是常规的清洁剂。

“我记得你说过，你有足够定罪的证据。”

“我有。但我没申诉过，也不打算申诉。有些罪行需要被害者来定义，既然我没有被害，我就拒绝了。”

“这不是警察该有的想法，”Kirk评论道，站直了身子，一只手缓缓抚过车的前盖。

“或许吧。但是我发现，为了他人牺牲自己的判断力，会导致没人为此负责。”[4]

Kirk大笑起来。“我确定这有点道理，但我完全没听懂。”

“晚安，公民Kirk。”Spock说。

“Jim，叫我Jim。”

“除非我不再需要逮捕你。”

“我可没答应，探长。”

* * * *

Nyota听他讲完飞行器如何坏了又如何修好之后大笑。“所以他妈妈替他修车？太荒谬了。”

“我们总会有用处的，”Amanda戏弄地说，端着酒杯顽皮地笑，“未来属于我们这些惯坏儿子的活泼老妈。”

Spock开始有点后悔答应介绍她们认识了，但反倒是他的母亲更渴望见到Nyota。“没多少人对这项目感兴趣，”她说过，“而假如她是块外星语言学的材料，最后我很可能不惜敲诈贿赂也要把她拉下水。现在她至少以为自己有选择权。”

不过现在在餐桌上，Spock明白他母亲的动机根本就是做媒。她开了一瓶高价红酒，从饭店叫了菜而不是用复制机做，而她现在投向Spock的眼光绝对意味深长。

“你觉得星际舰队怎么样？”他问Nyota。

她呛了一下，显得很惊讶。“呃，它——那真的很棒。抱歉，”她补充，“我只是没料到你会问出这种问题。我是说，关于 ‘觉得’怎么样。”

Amanda大笑。“Spock可不是典型的瓦肯人。”

“噢，很抱歉，我不是——”Nyota声音弱了下来，Spock看得出她有点窘迫，还带点担忧，“我——跟其他人一样——知道发生了什么。我是说，关于你父亲。但是我想我真的不太了解你。”

“啊，”Spock说，他的母亲躲在酒杯后面偷笑。“你想要知道些什么呢？”

“呃，你在这生活很久了吗？我是说，在地球？”她有点小心翼翼，跟人类那种避免询问隐私的本能做着斗争，如果她要加入星际舰队，那早晚要克服这一点。

Spock放下杯子。“自从我12岁起。父亲去世后，母亲和我搬到了这里，我的母亲继续致力于宇宙翻译器的研究。”

“那么你……觉得困难吗？适应这里？”

他的母亲还是一言不发。Spock轻轻耸了耸肩，“很有挑战性。我离开了结构井然的班级和取笑我人类眼睛的同学，来到了一个可以跟老师公然’对话’的班级和取笑我瓦肯耳朵的同学中间。这造就了一个听得懂笑话，但是总觉得是在嘲笑他的人。以及，”他补充，因为Nyota看起来被他对童年——一个实际上很愉快的童年，最多有点孤独——的描述困扰到了，“我自己实在是不会开玩笑。”

“你做的很好，”Amanda说，“就是请别再尝试那些跟过马路小鸡有关的了。”

“我已经很多年没说过了，”Spock笑着抗议道，“而且你确实告诉过我其中有几个很好笑。”

“人类母亲总是觉得他们的孩子很好笑，既英俊，又有才华，”Amanda说，“幸运的是，其中大部分品德你都能在别人那儿得到确认。”

“我不会把有吸引力称为一种品德。美貌即善良是人类的一种古老的迷信。”

“你刚刚说，”Amanda斩钉截铁地对Nyota说，“你很享受星舰学院的生活？”

Nyota显得松了口气，Spock想知道是不是自己对母亲明显的爱意令她感到不适。他从未向母亲介绍过自己有好感的人，这就使留意他人的反应变得更加困难。“是，是的，我很享受。它没我想象的那么有压力，我指学术上。”

“据我所知，意思是说无聊的要死。”Amanda评论道。

Nyota显得不知该尴尬还是开心。“不是这样，只是——星舰要求必修很多初级课程——”

“我记得在导师批准情况下可以免修。”Amanda又轻啜了一口酒，“我想我可以替你搞定，如果你愿意的话。”

“什么？”Nyota拿叉子的手僵在了半空，眼睛瞪得老大。

Amanda笑着倾过身。“在地球改良宇宙翻译器的过程中，我需要更多学生为我打杂。你知道，我丈夫生前和我一起做了很多改进，但是每天都有新联盟成立，缔结新的协约，我们的翻译器需要变得更智能，更灵活。你愿意直接跟我一起工作吗？作为交换你可以跳过那些没达到你期待中’有压力’标准的初级课程。”

“我——是的，我愿意。”Nyota放下了叉子，很明显已经兴奋得吃不下了。

“你还担心我会给你难堪。”Amanda呵斥Spock，后者正微笑着。

那天晚上，Nyota临走的时候给了Amanda一个拥抱，然后羞涩地轻轻碰了碰Spock的指尖，Amanda朝她儿子挑起一边眉毛。“我希望你别介意我撬了你的女朋友。”她说。

“她不是我的女朋友。”Spock告诉她，“这是我和Nyota认识之后第二次见面。”

“那你们在通讯器上聊过几次？”

“很多次。”他承认。

“你喜欢她？”Amanda在沙发上坐下，Spock坐在她身边，她伸出手把他的手紧握在戴了手套的掌间，这动作自然得像是在给他整理衣领。

“是的，很喜欢。在我认识的人中，她是仅有的对我本人，而不是我的工作或者我的……过去感兴趣的人之一。成为别人感兴趣的对象令我喜悦。”

“噢，她确实很感兴趣，”Amanda戏谑地说，“那么，给我讲讲爱荷华吧。你自己在那边真能过得好吗？”

“‘好’有很多种定义，母亲。”他提醒道。

她叹气，“Spock。”

“我过得和预料中一样好。中西部并不像我担忧的那样沉闷，但是更难找到——”

“朋友？”

“我从未担心过那个。”他指出。

“好吧，或许你该担心。不过这个James Kirk听着很有意思。他长什么样？”

“像个长过了头的k’kloada[5]”Spock说，Amanda闻言大笑。

“是嘛，我可记得你小时候有多爱你那只。你不紧紧抱着它就睡不着觉。”

“我不认为与James Kirk一同睡觉可以起到同样的催眠作用。”他说。

Amanda再一次大笑。“八成不会。天知道他会试图拆掉什么。”Spock故意装得很生气，转身去泡茶了。

* * * *

Spock比预期中适应的更容易。Johnson说得对，这儿的工作少得多，但是警员更少，所有人都竭尽所能地工作，就算是处理McKabe所说的“猫上树、娃淘气”的案子也不例外。

到最后他不但要偶尔加班，业余生活则更是惊人地丰富。他更频繁地回旧金山，看望母亲的次数反而少了。他倒是和Nyota提过，他觉得她对Amanda的感情远比对他的深。“好吧，谁让她那么会勾引人，”Nyota回答，在浅色的旅馆沙发上蜷在他身边，“总是说要教我Tamarian语，但是我觉得她只是在吊我胃口。”

“那对你真是太残忍了，”Spock笑着把她的酒杯放回桌子上，握住她的手，“我向你保证，我可不会光说不做。”

“哎呀，探长，你刚刚开了个玩笑哦。”她贴着她的嘴唇低语。

Kirk成为了他执勤时的常客，他五周内抓了他三次，其中两次是酗酒闹事，另外一次甚至没法确定他是否犯罪。

“没有，真的。”Kirk在Spock给他戴手铐的时候欢快地解释，“掀牛[6]是非常严重的罪名，不容轻视。”

“我暂时相信你的话，”Spock说。土地上遍布轮胎印和反重力系统留下的痕迹，说明有好几辆车子刚刚匆忙逃离。但是当Spock响应呼叫赶到时，只发现Kirk和他的摩托车。

“多讽刺，你不觉得吗？”Kirk动动肩膀靠到Spock的飞行器上，就好像他们在闲聊一样。Spock翻过栅栏，打开了他的探照灯。“你在找什么呢？”他听到Kirk大喊。

“独自一人，”Spock喊回去，“不可能有足够力气掀翻一头成年的牛，更别提不被发现地靠近它。因此，要么你借助了器械，要么有若干个人与你一起完成。”

“器械，牲口，若干个人，”Kirk大叫，“爱荷华让你说得真色情！”

如Spock推测的一样，并没有机械。但是可想而知，牛群被他惊到了，他不得不飞奔着左右躲闪。在他回到栅栏边的时候，看到Kirk正靠在栅栏上笑岔了气。

人类在看到别人大笑的时候，就算自己不知道为什么，也总会跟着大笑。他从未感受过这种冲动，但是这一次他发现自己也笑了起来。Kirk深呼吸了几次，依然大笑着，当他双眸半阖着望向Spock的时候，细密的笑纹舒展开来。

“我从没在斗牛场以外见过能跑那么快的人，探长，”他说，“快跳过来，老牛要追上来了。”他指着一只疾速奔向他的公牛。

Spock照做了，然后才注意到——“你看起来已经挣脱了手铐。”他批评道。

Kirk把它们抛向Spock，“我想被铐起来的时候会告诉你的，说好了？”他滑进了Spock飞行器的副驾驶座。

在回Riverside的路上，Spock企图说服Kirk放弃那些无聊的不当行径，因为那只会妨碍他发挥自己的潜能。

“我能发挥的任何潜能在我第三次被捕的时候就消失了，探长。”Kirk说道。

“尽管如此，你仍然担负义不容辞的责任——”

“那个，你为什么要这么讲话？”Kirk打断他，“就好像一台电脑在念说明书。”

他看着不像是好奇，不过这倒是个合理的问题。“因为我在瓦肯星长大，”Spock告诉他，“我的母亲教过我简化句型，这样在和我想让其放松的人类交谈的时候，我可以像人类一样。但是，除非我刻意去调整，我还是倾向于使用儿时的说话方式。”

“哇哦，你是个瓦肯人？”Kirk在Spock躲开之前伸手撩起了Spock耳后的一缕头发，“哈。我想我早该发现的。”过了一会他缩回了手。

“我是半瓦肯人。我的母亲是人类。”

“不会吧，你是Amanda Grayson的孩子？那简直太酷了，”Kirk说。Spock震惊地转过身，Kirk本来盯着他的耳朵，这时眨了眨眼睛，慵懒地笑起来，“她真的很不可思议。不过作为宇宙翻译器的发明者压力很大吧，难怪你没进入外交使节团。你小时候她是不是还在饭桌上考你不同的语言？”

“是的。”Spock承认。

“老妈们都一样啊，”Kirk叹气，“那么既然你只有一半瓦肯血统，让你说’是的’而不是’赞成’还会不会让你浑身疼呢？或者你从妈妈那里继承了随意说话的能力？我还没亲眼见到过呢。现在说’好的鸭’给我听听。”

“我没有感到过生理性的不适，但是要记住怎么说话才能让人类放松下来有时候会——很有挑战性。我说过，我不是被那样养大的。”

“那你为什么从没在我面前试过？”Kirk问道，“说’人’话？”

“你总是很放松，”Spock提醒他，“还有，你不是我需要使诈的人。”

“谢了，我得说。”过了一会，他补充道，“喔噢，下流话肯定是个挑战。”

* * * *

“所以说真的，下流话，你觉得怎么样？”几天之后他们再次见面的时候Kirk问道。

Spock正在一家本地餐馆吃着迟到的午餐。他很喜欢中西部的小餐馆，虽然它们大多华而不实，靠着生鱼片和Cardassian向日葵汤牟利，不过还是有零散几家摆着过时的塑料椅子的老式餐馆里，有供应非复制机制作的牛肉汉堡（一种爱荷华特产）。Spock已经迷上了鸡翅膀。

Kirk一屁股坐到他对面，显得欢欣鼓舞。

Spock咽下嘴里的食物，回答说，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？什么意思——你从没跟姑娘说过下流话？”

“没有。”

“跟男人呢？”

“没有。”Spock说。

“跟非物质生命呢？”Kirk冲他挤眉弄眼，“跟你讲，那种经历你一辈子都忘不了。”

走过来的服务生拯救了Spock，她朝Kirk微笑着，“Jimmy，还是奶昔和汉堡？”她边问，边在他举着的马克杯里加满咖啡。

“那太棒了，Enda。非常感谢。”Kirk笑逐颜开，然后转向Spock，“你该尝尝这儿最出名的巧克力奶昔。那简直不可思议，就像用吸管吸冰激凌。”

“不了，谢谢，”他说，“我今晚还得值班，而巧克力的……代谢作用对瓦肯人和对人类不大一样。”

“不会吧，你会喝醉？”Kirk说，听起来很兴奋。

“还会很好色。”Spock承认，有点满意地看到Kirk被自己的咖啡呛到。

第二天早晨，Curie把一个大包裹丢在Spock桌上。“快递。”她抽着鼻子说。

Spock检查了一下盒子，浅棕的包装纸下有什么东西格格地互相碰撞。在IDD的几年里他积攒了一大票仇人，不过他不认为他们知道他的新工作，也不相信会有什么危险品能通过警局周边的传感器。小心翼翼地，他打开了包装。

里面的盒子是红色的，扎了个可笑的粉色蝴蝶结，盒子上面写着那个宇宙闻名的巧克力制造商的名字。他的母亲经常买一盒最多4块的精选品种，一个多月才给他寄一次。

而他面前的盒子边长足有20厘米。卡片上空空如也。

* * * *

“哦我的上帝！”Nyota睁大双眼从他手里接过盒子，“你逮捕的什么大人物想要贿赂你还是怎样？”她微笑着，很显然在戏弄他，Spock允许自己回以微笑。

“这是件礼物，不过并不以我的职务行为作交换。”他说。

“有人送你价值一万信用点的巧克力？”她的目光尖锐起来，“那这个人知不知道，作为半瓦肯人，巧克力对你有迷醉作用？”

“不只是迷醉作用，”他告诉她，“我想知道你是不是还留着那瓶Cardassian火焰茶。”

“探长，我觉得你在觊觎我的贞操。”她说。

第二天一早他回到了爱荷华，有点宿醉但是并不懊恼。他们做爱的时候Nyota贴着他的唇笑着，那种温暖的爱慕的渴望的感觉足以清醒他的头脑——至少是大部分的。

那天晚上他来到警局，发现房间里挤满了本该已经下班的警员。“出什么事了？”他问Curie。

她看起来又惊又怕，“有人闯入了造船厂。新飞船里的一艘穿梭机不见了。”

那艘新飞船——顶级的，专为深空任务而造。Spock听过很多它的传言，尽管还有三年才完工，它豪华美丽的外表已然毫无疑问地成为了Riverside的象征。

Johnson走了过来，满脸便秘般的怒容。“你找到Kirk了吗？”他盘问道。

“没有，”Spock回答，“并没有人要求我去找他。”

“发生了这种事？你得先抓惯犯。去找他，把他带过来。确保穿梭机没停在他家后院。”

“明白，长官。”Spock回答，从他进门到离开没超过35秒。

Kirk家祖传七代的宅院占地面积惊人。Turbino夫人已经不在那儿住了，有一次他们开车去警局的路上Kirk提到过。“这么多年都是我一个人跟幽灵搏斗。”Kirk说着，额头抵在玻璃上。

Kirk完全不像个农夫，而是像个23世纪的男爵一般把土地都租了出去。检查过Kirk的资产之后，Spock发现他几乎不收租金，只在合同里约定收取一定比例的成熟蔬菜和宰杀后的牲畜。近几个世纪以来，地球的商业化越来越弱，但即便如此，Kirk的自甘贫困还是令人费解。

他把车停在房子旁边，那是栋古旧的木质建筑，周围有一圈门廊，几张椅子随意地摆在那，院子里还绑了张吊床。屋里没开灯，窗帘看上去也没放下来，Kirk八成不在家。

Spock下了飞行器，沿着养护得出乎意料的好的小路走向门廊，一个灰暗的轮廓映入眼帘，大概是个通讯器或者身份识别器。上面除了个半球什么都没有。Spock按上去，一阵铃声回荡在房子里，但是接下来一切归于寂静。

他权衡了一下自己的选择。既然Kirk不在家，那么接下来应该到Liftoff或者其它他经常驻扎（以及被捕）的酒吧寻找他。但是与之相反，Spock不由自主地走向了门廊上的椅子。仔细观察之后，他更好奇了，这些椅子不像一般的椅子一样四脚着地，或者由中间的立柱向下延伸出四或五只脚。它们有四只脚，而左右两侧各用一条弯曲的木头连接起来。Spock饶有兴致地轻轻推了一下，如他所料，它沿水平方向前后摇晃起来。椅子旁边有张桌子，上面放着一只咖啡杯和一本漫不经心扣着的书。Spock拾起了书。

“我们来自黑暗，”是他注意到的第一句话，“又归于黑暗。像黑夜里困于暴风雨的飞鸟，飞入虚无；有时我们的羽翼于火光中浮现，啊！我们又重归虚无。[7]”那本书非常非常古老。他记下了页数，合上书，谨慎地放回桌上。

他小心地坐下来，避免失去平衡，他从来没见过像这样晃动的椅子。他坐直的时候椅子很难摇起来，他用脚推了一下，结果被椅背猛地砸中了后脑勺。他向后靠去，抓住扶手保持平衡，然后又试了一次。

这相当有安抚作用，特别是对于他开始抽痛的头。他推着自己前后摇摆，小心地保持着平衡，感受着重心在躯体里轻柔地移动。他望着原野尽头夕阳西下，突然很想知道坐在这里是否曾对Kirk有所裨益——如果少了这些宁静的时光，他是否会变得更加荒唐。

他听见Kirk的摩托车轰鸣而至，一道车灯光划破了渐沉的黑暗。假如他偷了穿梭机，那他也一定没开着它。

摩托车挨着Spock的飞行器停下，Spock勉强认出了Kirk的轮廓，他检查了飞行器好一会才熄火下车。

“探长？”Kirk叫道。

“我在这，”Spock回答，懒得起身。他这样很舒服，而Kirk在没感受到威胁的时候或许能更顺从地回答问题。

Kirk摆弄了下手里的钥匙，通向房子的灯就发出了微弱的亮光。Kirk停在门廊最下面一阶。“你坐了我的椅子。”

“我道歉。”Spock说，试图站起来。这比他预计中难得多，于是椅背又一次砸了他的脑袋。

Kirk笑喷，爬上台阶走近他。“你就呆那儿吧，我可不想在我的罪状单子上加一条’袭击警员’。”他走到Spock后面，把桌子对面的椅子转过来，轻松地坐了进去。

“它们很有趣，”Spock指着椅子说，“我确定我在文学作品里读到过，但是从来没坐过。”

“瓦肯星没有摇椅？旧金山也没有？”Kirk踢了一脚门廊扶手，向后摇得几乎要一下子翻过去。

“即使有，我也从未注意过。”

“我打赌你从没想过被困在这儿还能有这么多新体验，”Kirk说着，凝望着远处模模糊糊的的原野。夜幕还没完全降临，星星尚未闪现，但是在门廊的灯光之外，已经暗得几乎什么都看不清了。

“我来这是应我上级的要求，”Spock说，“他想要我把你带回去接受询问。一辆穿梭机被偷了。”

Kirk嗤地一笑，仿佛吃惊地呼出一口气。“从进取号里？”

“是的。”

“你们这群家伙知道那儿的安保就是个笑话，对吧？我指的是，那里你想进就进想出就出。可不是说我会这么干。”Kirk的话和他的表情完全矛盾，那些话似乎真心诚意，但是他笑得很狡猾。很明显他会，并且已经这么干过了。

“我看不出——”

“完全没挑战性，”Kirk指出，“偷架穿梭机太简单了。”

“这种行为是破坏性的，无意义的，以及如你所说，简单的。这似乎正符合你的套路[8]。”Spock说。

“太苛刻了，探长。不过我喜欢用拉丁文，听着没那么难听了。”他深深叹了口气，转身望进Spock眼里，“我跟丢的那架穿梭机一点关系都没有。以童子军的名义起誓。”他边说边把手覆上胸口，尽管他的表情很明显是没指望有人会相信。

没理由去相信。作为一个喜欢被捕的惯犯，Kirk在任何这类案子里都是头号嫌疑犯。而他从未被定罪甚至正式起诉，对警方来说，这仅仅意味着他聪明反被聪明误。

Kirk可能真的是清白的。这个想法对于Spock来说如此新奇，他想知道有多少人会认为这是不可饶恕的。

“那么，我们走吧？”Kirk说。他看上去那么疲惫，又那么年轻。“我保证McKabe又有新刑具想在我身上试一试了。”

“没有必要，”Spock说。他谨慎地让自己从椅子上蹭下来，这次总算没伤到自己。“不过既然排除了你的嫌疑，我需要去找到那个罪犯。为了不让书脊受到进一步损伤，我合上了你的书，你上次读到117页。”

“等等。你说什么？”Kirk倾过身，而Spock注意到他下意识地调整了一下坐姿，以免被椅子撞到。“这就完了？我告诉你我没偷，然后你就开心地走了？”

“是的，”Spock坦白地说，“但是我将会询问你是怎么负担得起那样一盒巧克力的。”

Kirk重新躺了回去，满脸堆笑。“我不知道你在说什么，探长。”

* * * *

最终，罪犯是个星际舰队的年轻军官，为了抗议最近受到的学院处分，处分原因如他所说，“向一群听不懂元相位物理学[9]基础的白痴慢悠悠地解释事实。” 很多人祝贺Spock成功逮捕罪犯，不过他一点也没觉得有什么可自豪的。这个工程学学生丝毫没隐藏自己的足迹和位置，况且他在被Spock抓住之前已经把穿梭机开进了星舰学院的主礼堂。

Spock刚把Montgomery Scott铐起来，星际舰队就接手了他，关于职务调动与永久处分等等的流言四起， Spock提出的正式审理的建议被完全无视了。不过星际舰队一向惯于从Spock手中横刀夺犯，于是这一次他只是攥紧了拳头，看着面无表情的军官带走Scott。

在他启程回中西部之前，Pike舰长联络了他。“听说你在城里，”他说，“愿意顺道过来吗？”

Spock面对着一起理论上根本没发生的罪案以及一个突然令他感到疲惫的城市，勉强答应了。他们在Pike的办公室见了面，那是个狭窄的房间，刚好能看见废弃的金门大桥。

“呐，”Pike说，他们一坐进舒适的扶手椅Pike就给他俩都倒满了琥珀色的酒，“感谢你几个月之前对我的学员的处理。然后我想问问那小子怎么样了，就是被他们当成发糖机一样揍的那个。”

Spock被这个比喻逗笑了。“他的名字是James Kirk——以及他很好。他一向以被误认为彩饰糖罐[10]而闻名。”他被Pike的表情止住了，“舰长？”

“James Kirk？他跟George Kirk有关系吗？”Pike的兴趣点尖锐而明显。

“我认为正是他的儿子。”

“真见鬼，”Pike说，一口喝干了杯子里的液体。Spock跟着他也喝干了，酒并不会对他有相同的影响，而且此时不喝似乎有点无礼。“那个吵吵嚷嚷的小混蛋是George Kirk的儿子？”

“是的。”Spock重复了一遍。

“我的老天。当然，现在我终于明白了。Kirk来自爱荷华，他们为了他才把新船坞建在那儿。”Pike看上去更像是自言自语，“但是他多大，22岁了？开尔文那事真的已经22年了？天哪，我老了。”他瞄了Spock一眼，自嘲地笑笑，“我在开尔文号上写完的毕业论文，我们永远都没真正查明白那场仗的原因。我一直很佩服他的家人，他妻子是个杰出的工程师，但是在开尔文事件之后就离开了舰队，只接外包，而他的儿子们再也没入伍。真是……令人遗憾。”

“我对于George Kirk的心理并不了解，”Spock说，“但是基于我对舰队以及其中模范军官的了解，他的小儿子似乎不太可能成为——”

“模范？”Pike提醒，Spock点了点头。“八成不是。可是那正是目前的一大问题。我们擅于执行命令的军官已经泛滥，但是现在已经没多少人会下命令了。五年之内我们就会出问题。”

“如果您想招募一个不听命令的新兵，”Spock说，“我没法推荐比Jim Kirk更合适的了。”

Pike大笑，然后起身又给他们把酒满上。

Spock最终没有长途跋涉回爱荷华，而是留在了他母亲的房子里。现在他母亲不在旧金山，而是在星舰的旗舰上向一群满腹怀疑的船员演示宇宙翻译器的改良功能。Spock放任自己漫无目的地徘徊在各个房间，最后停在了她的藏书室。

大部分书都来自地球，有她儿时或是Spock儿时读的童书、也有古旧的小说以及历史书，他的母亲一生都带着它们四处漂泊。大多数人的藏书都存在家庭电脑里，而Amanda Grayson也的确拥有难以计数的电子版收藏，但是Spock见过她阅读的还是这些纸质书，一遍又一遍，手指拂过干燥的书页。

他们还住在瓦肯的时候，他母亲的藏书室曾是她的私有领域，在Spock有记忆的日子里，Sarek从未踏进过一步。那是他们争吵之后她的避风港，在那里她给家人发消息。Spock是唯一被允许进入的家庭成员，他仍记得他是怎样爬上她的膝头，被准许抚摸那些母亲大声朗读出的纸页。

Spock坐进她最爱的椅子，望向窗外旧金山闪烁的灯火。

* * * *

三星期之后，他抓住了正在携友飙车的Kirk。他们聊得十分融洽，Spock已经放弃对于Kirk那些不良行为定罪了，不过这并不失为一种愉快的例行公事。

“嘿，话说下周六有场真正的，合法的车赛诶。没准你会想跟我一起去，亲眼见识一下什么叫刺激。”Kirk说。

Spock皱起眉头，竭力回忆他是否与Nyota有约。他很确定他有的，一场克林贡歌剧，似乎是。“恐怕那不太可行。”他说。

“为什么不？我保证在那之前会被保释出去的。”

Spock不由得笑了。“不——是我没法去。我要去旧金山带学员Uhura看一场歌剧。”

“Uhura？等一下，是那个大长腿黑长直的的学员？你在跟她约会？”

“是的，”Spock说，惊讶于Kirk的震惊。他正张大了嘴瞪着Spock。“你还好吗？”

“很好。棒透了，不，歌剧听起来很不错。哇哦，没看出来你喜欢歌剧，不过……我想这说得通。”

Spock把Kirk塞进他的飞行器后座，整个回程出人意料地寂静。

* * * *

结果Spock提前回了旧金山，他被要求在Imbelk大使的庭审中作证。Spock曾尽力忽略那些外交诉讼程序，那些IDD及联邦为推动谋杀审判经历的极为复杂的协商。他忽然就忘记了爱荷华是一个惩罚，一个由于他的越权导致的贬谪。

但当他刚一走进证人室，就被迫想起了这一点，两排辩护律师、大使们以及Imbelk本人都盯着他，仿佛他才是有罪的那个人。Spock是整个宇宙唯一一个希望这场审判举行的人。

“陈述你的姓名以便存档，”公诉律师命令道，眼睛盯着面前的PADD。没有人给Spock让座，但他还是在桌子另一头坐下了。

“Spock探长。”他说。

坐在大使右边的另一名律师探过身子，“你被要求详述有关Imbelk大使被关押一事中，你的所作所为。在我们开始之前，你有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。”Spock说。

“很好。探长，在六个月前，你屡次无视、违反你上级的命令，拒绝与IDD一切部门以及联邦安全机构合作，甚至违抗总统命令，拒绝将大使转至他母星的警方进行看守。我们要求你对这些行为作出解释。”

房间里一片死寂，只有不远处一个Aldebarn大使呼哧呼哧地喘着气。Imbelk大使面无表情地瞪着他。

“大使的母星已经明确说明了他们的政策，即该星球的任何成员不会因为对自己星球之外其他种族的罪行而被拘留或者起诉。这正是大使所在的星球至今未加入联邦的原因，因为这显示了一种根本的藐视——”

“请不要表达不必要的见解，”另一个大使律师团成员说。Spock瞥了一眼公诉人，而他一言不发，只是埋头听着。

Spock继续说，“在我逮捕大使的时候，他曾不厌其烦地告知我，他可以杀掉他想杀的任何人，并且屡次对我个人、我的几个同事乃至总统提出威胁。”

“但是没有任何记录。”公诉人说。

“您必然知道，大使声带所发出的频率使得目前联邦范围内没有技术可以录音。这也是尽管联邦持……保留意见，但是仍然允许大使留在地球的原因之一。因为我们完全没办法通过电波传输与他们沟通，而他们又认为手写通信是一种侮辱。”

公诉人看上去一脸的厌倦，而Spock只是把手覆上膝头。他能感觉到这个案子在离他远去，如同从他指间流走的血。

* * * *

“你终于来了！真体贴。Harry，给这位绅士来杯酒。今天，我23岁了，就是今天，我要请这位出类拔萃的警员喝酒。有带巧克力的没？”

而Harry这边无视了正热情洋溢研究酒水单的Kirk，从吧台上靠过来直接跟Spock解释。“我没真想叫警察的，”他坦白，“不管怎么说今天是他生日。但是你知道，他不肯走，他也没法开车，而且他威胁说，要是我敢给他妈妈打电话接他回家，就砸了我的通讯系统。他说你会——”

“没错，谢谢你。”Spock结束了对话。他在Kirk旁边的吧台椅上坐下，一直等到Kirk从菜单上抬起眼睛。“生日快乐。”过了一会他说。

“今天是个快乐的生日，或者昨天是。我猜已经过了半夜，所以现在是非生日了。不过还是快乐。刚刚这儿的派对棒极了。我记得我们毁了张桌子。”

“两张桌子。”Harry在吧台底下纠正道。他一边说一边笑着，“还有张椅子。我都记你账上了。”

“你真是人性的典范，”Kirk跟Harry说，“我没冒犯你的意思。就好像，非人类很伟大之类的。我只是说假如有啥’最棒人类’的评比，你绝对能排到前几名。”

“你摄入了多少酒精？”Spock问。在他面前只有一个半空的杯子，闻着像是合成乙醇。

Kirk的表情扭曲成沉思状，“好吧，23杯，之前一共。那可是传统。我变成现在这样基本都是那东西搞的。”

“而没有一个朋友留下来陪你回家？”把他就这么扔在这显得很不厚道。

“所以，看见了吧，他们都是混蛋。”Kirk解释道，把头搁在吧台上。

“我不确定我——”

“我困死了，”他大声抱怨着，打起了呼噜。

Harry仍然站在吧台另一头，朝他挤眉弄眼。在确保Kirk不会从椅子上滑下来之后，他走了过去。

“他朝所有人破口大骂，把他们都赶跑了，”Harry说，“我不太确定——有什么惹着了他，大概半小时之前，他让所有人滚蛋，别去管他。这下我觉得是时候让他也滚蛋了，可除了你，他不让我给任何人打电话。”

Spock皱起眉头，从没觉得这么困惑过。“有趣，”他说，“你确定不知道出了什么事？”

“我只知道Tracy Devereaux，自从他俩都满15岁就一直给Kirk庆祝生日的那个，你懂我意思的。今晚她又提出来，结果他就发飙了。”Harry发了个怪声，似乎无法理解Kirk的蠢念头，“不过话说，Kirk有好一阵子不浪了。我们都觉得他看上了哪个学员，想治治他的风流成性。”Harry哼了一声，“我们等着瞧吧。”

Kirk挣扎着从他的椅子上抬起头，迷离地瞅着他俩。“真爱是值得等待的，Harry。我对你太失望了。你被好人前100名单开除了。”

“我说什么来着，”Harry对Spock说，“他该走了。”

Spock搀着Kirk从椅子里站起来，走出了门，尽管如此Kirk还是在爬上Spock飞行器时绊了一下。“上帝啊，这上法太粗暴了。”他抗议。Spock不管三七二十一地把他塞进了副驾驶座。他上了车，从俯卧着的Kirk面前探身过去给他系安全带，然后感觉到有什么东西刷过他的胸口。他眨了下眼睛，对上Kirk近在咫尺的脸。他满身酒气，双手攥紧了Spock的衬衫。

“Spock，你爱过吗？”他似乎完全没意识到Spock轻轻抓下他的手，放回他身侧。

“我不太明白你对这个概念的定义。”Spock回答，把Kirk和他自己的安全带系好，驾驶着飞行器朝Kirk家开去。

“我是说，就像你的学员。你爱她吗？”

“我非常在乎她。我们有相似的爱好，她很聪明，也很体贴。”

Kirk大笑，可听起来糟透了。“更不用说她那么火辣。那个才重要。”

“我并不像大多数人类那样看重外表，”Spock说，“不过是的，她极其符合人类的审美。”

“那么你就是爱她了。真不错。你们俩的孩子肯定棒极了。多可爱，有尖尖的耳朵，还会说7000种外语。”剩下的路程Kirk似乎睡着了，在Spock停进车道的时候他醒了过来。

他沉默了好一阵，一动不动，只是凝视着房子前面的门廊，就像是在倾听什么。

“我们已经到你家了。”Spock提醒他。

“是啊。”Kirk几不可闻地说。他摸索着他的安全带，当它从他腰间滑下去的时候，他问，“你要进来吗？”说完之后他瑟缩了一下，Spock很想知道他是否把打架也作为生日庆祝活动的一部分。

“我还在值班，”他试图解释，而Kirk打断了他。

“对，对的！完全正确，你的确在值。那么——我很好，你知道的，我不会被自己吐出来的东西呛死或者怎么的。”他成功地搞开了门，“不过还是谢谢。”他说。Spock一直等他进了前门，才回去继续值班。

* * * *

第二天早上，他顺路去了农场，以确保Kirk没有真的被自己的呕吐物呛死。后座上的那只猫原本一直在睡，而现在它醒了过来，开始抗议突然降临的安静。

Spock从座位上转过身，确认它只是在哼唧，而并不是真的痛。它朝他眨眨眼，然后把一只灰色的爪子伸过来，好像想要去碰他。千百年来，地球的宠物都作为人类的陪伴，对人类的感情极其深厚，甚至不惧面对难以想象的残忍行径。尽管Spock记得他读到过无数次对于猫的冷漠天性的描述，但是这一只似乎极为渴望跟它遇见的每一个人交朋友。

他下了车，考虑了一小会，还是把笼子也拿上了。在他查明Kirk状况的时候，他的飞行器也许会热得让人难受。他爬上台阶按响了门铃，听着房间里的回响以及笼子里发出的轻声抱怨。

Kirk打开门，穿着——“你穿了围裙。”Spock陈述道。上面还印着雏菊。

Kirk眨眨眼。“嗨，”他说，“这次我又干了啥？”

“我不是来逮捕你的。”Spock说。

“太妙了。”Kirk看起来真的很高兴。

“我来是想问问你，昨晚的行为是否对你造成了不良影响。”

Kirk霎时显得很紧张。“为什么？我干了什么？你确定你不是来抓我的？”

“非常确定。我从Liftoff把你接回了家，因为你醉得太厉害，没办法自己开车。”

“噢。”Kirk的表情放松下来，“噢，难怪我找不着我的摩托车了。不，我没事。”他注意到那只猫，喜笑颜开，“你还给我带了礼物？”

Spock强压下一闪而过的罪恶感。“不。我正要带它去收容所，它昨晚刚从一个……很不幸的处境中被解救出来。”

“困在树上了？”Kirk猜道。

“被放火烧。”Spock说。

Kirk绷起了脸，蹲下来盯着笼子。“谁干的？”他问，从栏杆间伸进一只手指。他漫不经心的语气骗不过任何人，而有那么一刻，Spock有种告诉他的冲动。把Kirk那种粗暴的正义感用在那两个被Spock逮捕时还在笑的问题少年身上，这种想法相当吸引人。但他没说出来。

接下来是一段漫长的寂静，Spock竭力从Kirk围裙上的斑斑点点中辨认出他在做什么。当他确定那是某种酥皮糕点的时候，Kirk开口了，“进来吧。”

Spock跟了上去，Kirk在他身后关上门。“我应该把它从笼子里拿出来吗？”Spock问，把笼子放在走廊上“它还很年幼，并且正如我提到过的，可能受到了很大的精神创伤。”

“这是只猫咪，”Kirk无意义地答道，然后自己拉开了笼闩。那猫咪迈出笼子，在Kirk手边蜷起身子，发出细小的咪咪声，听起来很快活。很显然，无论遭受了怎样的创伤，都没有阻碍它的天性。“他有名字吗？”

“我想没有。”Spock说。Kirk提起猫咪抱在怀里，猫咪闭上了眼睛发出了舒适的咕噜声。“我确定它喜欢你。”

“没错，不过，用猫当品行证明可不太合适。”Kirk回答，不过看上去很开心，“你想管他叫什么？”

“为他命名则代表我想要养他。”

Kirk抬头望向Spock的脸。“他可以在这待一阵子。仓库里有好多老鼠，他会玩得很痛快的。”他顿了一下，“但是他得有个名字。”

Spock考虑了一下，伸出一只手指抚过猫咪的头，咕噜声更响了。“Watson。”他说。

“噢天哪，你在说我是Moriarty吗？”Kirk笑着说，而Spock回以微笑。

“你对自己的评价相当高。以及……我确定你的松饼烤焦了。”他补充道，嗅着泛起的烟雾气味。

“靠！”Kirk把刚受洗的Watson塞进Spock怀里，猛地冲出了门厅。Spock跟了过去，看着Kirk从烤箱里拽出来两托盘稍稍有点过火不过还没毁掉的蓝莓松饼。“差一点，”Kirk说，“谢了。”

“我没发现你还知道如何烘焙。”Spock说。

“是啊。老妈爱干这个，她教了我和我哥。长这么大，这是唯一我们能见着她的时候。”Kirk把另外两盘推进烤箱，设定好时间，“这是个让脑子清醒的好办法，只需要想下一步要干啥。”

“你很享受烘焙的流程？”Spock边问边找了张椅子坐下。Watson还在咕噜咕噜叫，他看起来对那些松饼很感兴趣。

“我知道，很震惊吧，”Kirk说，忙着在水槽里清理着什么。

“不完全是，”Spock回答，轻轻挠着猫咪的耳后，“你只是无视那些你认为没道理或者没必要的法则。我从没因为任何一件没在浪费你我时间的事情而逮捕你。”

Kirk转过身，手还浸在水槽里，玩味地注视着他。“很有趣的结论。”

“你是个很有趣的人，”Spock说，“我经常在思考关于你的事。”

“真的？”

“是的。”

Kirk转回水槽。“你觉得我怎么样？”过了一会他问道。

“我认为你浪费了大部分人生，”Spock说，“但是我想不出有哪个制度能适合你。”

“你真是不说谎啊，是吧。”Kirk说，声音低得大多数人类都听不见。他大概并没要求有人回答，“那么你觉得我该干点啥？建个邪教？加入剧团？参加星际舰队？”

任何一件事他都会做得很好。以他的活力、他言语煽动的能力，几天之内他的追随者就会排成长队。在舞台上他也会很棒，他的笑容与身体会吸引观众，而他绝对可以吸引他们长久的关注。进星际舰队更难以想象，但是那款红色学员制服很可能无需修改就会很适合他。

“某些能让你不至于无聊得隔一周就被逮捕一次的事情。”Spock建议。

“啊哦，探长，我还以为那些我们共同度过的特别瞬间对于你的意义和对于我的一样大呢。”Kirk说。他抬起烤好的松饼盘子，小心地扣过来，松饼们掉落在了流理台上。Spock伸出手去，在Kirk来得及拍开他的手之前偷走了一块。

“它们的意义很重大。我把你当做朋友。这也是为什么逮捕你变得愈发困难。”

“所以你让我别再被抓，是因为这会让你心烦。”Kirk说，“这我就明白了。”

Spock无视Waston拍在他脸上和手上的爪子，咬了一口松饼，“这松饼美妙极了。”他说。

Kirk看起来不太情愿地被取悦了——Spock从没见过对诚心诚意的赞扬免疫的人。“你是说我该开家糕点铺吗？”

“我只是说说，”Spock说，想知道他是怎么从门口进展到这场交谈的，“至今为止，从我的经验来看，你擅长你所做的一切。我能理解，那种对于某一天会失败的恐惧可能会让人气馁——”

“嘿，我才没害怕——”

“无论如何，我认为任何比烘焙或者小偷小摸更有挑战性的事情都会是很值得去努力尝试的。”他站起身，温柔地把Waston放在地上，“我很……感激你愿意接管这只猫。我想你会给它提供一个相当舒适的环境的。”

Kirk仍然望着他——似乎是在检查他——眉头皱成个疙瘩。“是啊，”他漫不经心地说，“你想带点松饼路上吃吗？”

“好的，谢谢你。”

* * * *

在那之后，他两个半月没再见到Kirk。没有行为不端的报告，没人再抱怨噪音，什么都没有。Spock没跟警局任何人提起这个，但流言蜚语依然四处乱飞。Curie认为他去了摇滚乐队，而McKabe则坚信他加入了瑞典黑手党。

而真相要无聊得多，也意外的多——他找了份稳定的工作。再次见到Kirk时，Spock不是为了抓他，而是在造船厂与总工程师碰面——由于几个月前Montgomery Scott的逍遥驾驶，他们正在升级安保措施。在忍受了对方将近三个小时自命不凡的嘴脸之后，Spock出门就撞见了Kirk。

“嗨，探长。”Kirk说。他带着个安全帽，抱着一个舰队PADD，穿着一身工程师的工作服，翻领上写着“Kirk”。

“你好。”Spock说。他不确定接下来该说什么——或者说如何组织他想问的问题。

“是的，”Kirk还是回答了，“我在这工作。一两个月前找的。不，我没有工作经验。不过我老妈是个相当棒的推荐人。”他停顿了一会，歪着头像是在听什么，“他们最后还是给了我通行证。我给他们提出了几个改进子空间通讯的方法来提高防御攻击的能力，他们深为感动。”

他们朝着飞行器走去，不时有路人朝Kirk微笑或者挥手。Spock始终沉默不语。

Kirk耸耸肩，不问自答，“是啊，我涉足子空间通信已经有一阵子了。你知道的，你对某个东西感兴趣，最后就把关于它的一切都学会了。”

Spock还是一言不发。

Kirk热切地点着头。“你看，这很有趣，有份稳定工作。我现在都有闹钟了。”

Kirk的语气里满满的自豪感终于让Spock忍不住笑了。

“我是说，我每天把它扔到房间另一头，所以我得花一晚上把它修好。但第二天还是一样。”他们到达了Spock的飞行器，Kirk靠在引擎盖上，摘下帽子，用手梳着头发。“那你怎么样？你把用来抓我的时间都拿去玩填字游戏了？”

“我让自己忙起来。”Spock干巴巴地回答。

“你的，呃，你的学员还好吗？”

Spock皱起眉，“请再说一遍？”

“学员Uhura？你还在跟她约会？”

“我还在跟她约会。”她周末刚刚到访他在爱荷华的公寓，他们把大部分时间都花在了床上，睡觉，吃饭，工作，做爱，几乎平均分配。“下个月她就会完成在学院的第二年学业。”

“很不错嘛。你经常见她？”

Kirk眼里尖锐的兴趣给Spock大脑敲响了警钟。“我没意识到你对她的兴趣并不是昙花一现。”

“好吧。”Kirk说。

“我的确经常和她见面。我确信，她比我更期待我调回旧金山的日子。”

Kirk望了过来，这是几分钟里他们第一次视线相触。“你要搬回旧山[11]？”

“很有可能。我调职过来已经一年了，尽管造成我的……现状的案子并没按照我的期望发展，但是我确信那些政治影响已经得到控制。不过我还没有提交正式申请。”

“哦，”Kirk说，“呃，你走之前告诉我一声。我会送你个临别礼物之类的。”

Spock开回警局，向Johnson汇报了造船厂的安保措施。然后他做了些文书工作，处理了一些报案电话，而在他执勤结束的时候，他突然意识到，他把所有的时间都花在思考Kirk会送他些什么上了。

* * * *

中西部的重案率低得惊人，但是依然无法绝迹，他每每解决完零星的谋杀或者性侵案件，就会重新想起：人类，如同一切种族一样，都有太多方式来抒发他们的仇恨以及盲目的愤怒。在他幼年备受呵护，而很可能有点傻的那些年，他曾一度以为瓦肯人是不同的，因为他们的情感与人类相比要强烈太多，他以为人类会更加温和。但是地球的谋杀率大概是瓦肯的两倍，或许冥想、情感压抑和那些令人窒息的自我控制还是有点好处的。

他很久以前就不再指望人们能三思而后行，他只想把遇见的所有人铐起来，直到确定那人不会威胁到自己或者他人。那是个无用的愿望，一个警察的愿望。他的第一位上司曾说过，假如警察可以为所欲为，那所有人都得整天坐在桌前，手放在明面上，不许乱动。

春天的时候，他接连侦破了连续发生的两起谋杀案。第一起是件令人压抑而直截了当的杀妻案，那个丈夫抽泣着供认说，他怀疑她出轨。而没有证据证明她的不忠。这件案子在谋杀后18小时就结案了。

而另一件他们花了几乎一周才破案，最终又是一件杀亲案——父亲被长子所杀。那个儿子没有交代罪行，但当Spock破门而入逮捕他时，他丝毫没表现出惊讶。即使他没承认动机，即使没有供词，证据仍然毋庸置疑。

在书面工作结束，嫌犯也妥善监禁之后，Spock开始了巡逻执勤，他已经值了12小时的班，30个小时没睡过觉，但他并不觉得疲倦。他允许自己奢侈地享受了一会愤怒，但他的油门可能踩得太重了，他放下挡风屏，任风冲进飞行器，在身边呼啸。飞行器低低的掠过了造船厂，盘旋直上驶向平原。

那个儿子的目光呆滞，面无表情地盯着桌子另一头的他，Spock瞬间想起了自己的哥哥，站在他们父亲的尸体旁，棕色的眼睛黯淡无光。多奇怪，这么多不同的人在这么多不同的星球上都用了同一种方式解决他们的问题。

那一夜无比安静——Spock很失望，因为他很愿意在酒吧劝几次架，处理几个好斗的学生，就算是令人困惑但同时又引人注目的Kirk也好——而凌晨四点通讯器响起的时候，他正在转回警局的路上。“警局呼叫Spock，我们接到对Kirk住所的噪音投诉。”Curie告诉他。

毫无疑问。

房间里灯火通明，鬼哭狼嚎般的音乐正从喇叭里传出来，他在两英里之外就听见了，到了车道这里更是震耳欲聋。如他所料，Kirk正坐在门廊上，就像是在等他。令人惊讶的是坐在他旁边的人，那个好久之前跟他住一间牢房的医生。“McCoy医生。”Spock边说边登上台阶。

“探长，”McCoy打了个招呼，喝干了高脚杯里的东西。Kirk已经瘫在他的摇椅里，闭着眼睛，手随音乐打着拍子。“什么风把您吹来了？”

“有人提出了抗议，投诉你们播放的……音乐，我猜你们这么叫它。”Spock告诉Kirk，而这句话让Kirk睁开了眼睛盯着他。

“你对古典音乐有意见？”

Spock并没试图斟酌措辞。“这个，”他说，“根本不算古典音乐。”

Kirk大笑，他的怒视融化成了愉悦，很可能还有点钟爱。“Lynyrd Skynrd的音乐风格已经流传了将近三百年了，Spock。”

“给这小子加一分。”McCoy评论道。

Spock说，“历史悠久并不意味品质出众。”

McCoy咯咯地笑起来，“探长扳回一分。”

“好吧，那你觉得什么是经典？”Kirk问道。

“那并不是目前的问题，”Spock说，“我只是来要求你调低音量的。”

Kirk什么都没说，不过还是敲了钥匙扣上的一个按钮，音乐声瞬间从震耳欲聋化为几不可闻。McCoy之前似乎不为噪音所动，这下在寂静中显得无所适从。“我得再去吃点盘尼西林，”他嘟囔着，格格地敲着他的空酒杯。

Kirk望着他走开，眉头皱得死紧。“借酒消愁呢，”他等到门关上，McCoy的脚步声消失在走廊里之后才解释道，“他刚办完离婚，有点——”Kirk做了个跷跷板的手势。

“你觉得糟糕的音乐和酒精能帮他弥补一颗破碎的心？”

“对我总是有效，”Kirk说，“好吧，通常情况下，对我总是有效。”

Spock换了个话题。“我没发现你和医生在首次见面后还保持联系。”他倚在门廊扶手上说。现在是四点过五分，他已经下班了。而他不愿意回到他的公寓，在孤零零的阳台上看日出。

“老骨头？我喜欢他。”Kirk说。“不是那种喜欢，”他补充，“我觉得他已经看上了学院里的某个姑娘，虽然他不会承认。不过他是个好人。永远都想做正确的事。让我有点想起你。”

“但是我并不行医，”Spock说，“以及我没结过婚。还有，我们的性格并不相同，出身也不同。实际上，我完全不明白我们有什么相同点。”

“你们都喜欢我，即使你们自己也不知道为什么？”Kirk提示道，然后调转酒瓶咽下最后一滴酒。“你想来一杯吗？”他说着，站起身来，轻轻晃了一下。

“好的。”Spock说，Kirk惊讶地眨着眼睛。

“真的？”

“真的。我下班了，而且这对我没有任何影响，因为我代谢酒精的生理机能与人类不同。”

“我们等着瞧。”Kirk的笑容狡黠起来。

他们来到了厨房，看到McCoy正与一罐绿色的液体搏斗，液体表面还浮着绿色的叶子。他发现他们看着他，冲流理台点了点头。“那儿有个杯子，探长。在这样的夜晚，你会爱上薄荷白兰地的美妙的。Jim没救了。”

“算了吧，老骨头。”Kirk说着，晃荡到一个像是食物复制机的东西旁边——Spock意识到事实上那是个冰箱，古老而斑驳。“这位探长是个半瓦肯人。酒精对他没用。”

“真的？”McCoy说，听起来呆住了。

“真的。他老妈是Amanda Grayson”Kirk说，语气里有奇怪的自豪感。

McCoy眨着眼睛。“等等，你的母亲！我见过她，Amanda Grayson。”他打了个响指就像是在尽力回想，“差不多一个月之前。真是个美人。”

“很幸运你之前没有意识到这个家族联系，医生。”Spock说着，在厨房中间的高脚桌旁找了个座位。Kirk正从冰箱和几个橱柜里往外拿各种各样的材料。无论他要做什么，看起来都是煞费苦心。

“那是为什么？”McCoy问道。

“我没法想象你会想要告诉一个吸引你的女人，自己曾经被她的儿子逮捕过。”

Kirk停下了。“见鬼。”他对McCoy说。

McCoy脸红了，表情永远会比语言泄露更多内容。McCoy还在说，“我没觉得她吸引我！我是说——好吧。没错，她看着真的很漂亮。但我没有——并不是我不想——”

Kirk大笑起来。“老骨头，你个狗东西。我还以为你看上了哪个20岁的精英少女之类的呢。”他拍着他的肩膀，“上吧，我确定她儿子会祝你好运的？”

Spock微笑。“我的母亲有能力不受我干扰地处理任何追求者。我确定，如果最后证明McCoy是……适合的，她会让他知道她的心意的。”

“什么，你是在说我配不上她？”McCoy绷起了脸。

“我以为你没觉得她吸引你呢。”Kirk说。

“那很明显是在说谎。”Spock说。

“我觉得你说得对，探长。”

“我要出去走走。千万别跟着我。”McCoy说着，带走了那罐酒。

“你真觉得他迷上了你老妈？”McCoy刚走Kirk就问道，只稍稍降低了音量。

“当他提到她的名字时，他的音高和语调都变了，而且他回忆起与她的见面时，没忍住瞬间的笑意。是的，我认为他在情感或是性方面对她很感兴趣。”

“请不要在谈到你自己老妈的时候说’性方面’这个词，”Kirk说，虽然还是满脸带笑，“有点诡异。”

“你才是那个问我的人，”Spock指出，“你在做什么？”

“一些能让你半人类半瓦肯的身体消化的东西，”Kirk露齿一笑，“一份伏特加，一份融巧克力，一份不列颠群岛奶油，三份巧克力奶。再加几块冰，几块Risian巧克力，然后你就给自己搞了一杯能放倒任何半人类-半瓦肯人的饮料。”

Spock只得接过递到他手里的杯子。“我小时候，”他说，“曾经融化巧克力，跟各种人类酒精饮料混合，就为了喝醉。我一直没成功。不过这种组合我从没试过。”

Kirk举起他的杯子开始祝酒。“好吧，那么为未知的新大陆干杯。”他说完，一口喝掉了半杯。

Spock则更节制地抿了一口。这个，和今晚的大多数事件一样，令人惊讶。巧克力包裹着酒精，既粗糙又愉悦地一起烧灼着他的喉咙。不过他又喝了一口，然后再一口。

几小时后，他们在后面的门廊上看日出，隐约传来前院吊床上McCoy的鼾声。Spock不得不承认，Kirk为他精心调制的饮料相当美味，就算它有个不讨喜的名字。

“为什么要叫它泥石流？”他问。

Kirk耸耸肩，舒适而慵懒。后院的门廊比前院的要深，一条厚实的长沙发取代了摇椅。Spock不知何时踢掉了鞋子蜷在一头，双腿盘在身下。尽管几周之前他刚过完25岁生日，坐在这里，他似乎回到了幼年。

“我确定有什么缘故，”Kirk说，“但是它消失在历史的长河里了。花了我一辈子找到配方。”

现在还是清晨，几片云在天空中舒展，不过鸟儿已经开始歌唱。每天这个时候，爱荷华都有一种气息——混合了蒸腾的露珠、尘土，还有些他并不急着归类的东西。他深深地吸了口气。

“我觉得我该去睡了，”又过了几分钟Kirk说，“而且我不觉得你能走得了。”

Spock转过身看着Kirk，后者正轻轻地靠在沙发上。“我同意。”他说。他喝了五杯泥石流，知道自己光是从沙发上起来都会很困难。“你家有客房吗？”

Kirk顿住了，考虑了一下。“有啊，当然。跟我来。”他轻而易举地站起来，朝Spock伸出一只手。

“谢谢，不用了。”Spock把自己撑起来，却突然注意到Kirk疑惑沮丧的表情。“瓦肯人是接触型心灵感应者，”他解释，“当我触碰别人，我能感应到他们的感情，有时候还有思想。”

“哦。”Kirk咬着下唇，“你是不是——你有没有碰过我？我不确定我是不是忘了，但是——”

Kirk莫名地显得很紧张，Spock则为自己的回答感到一种奇怪的解脱，“没有。我很小心，在别人不知情的情况下做这种事是一种侵犯。”

“好吧。”Kirk说，一瞬间仿佛失语。“过来，客房在这边。”

他们穿过厨房，把杯子放在桌上，爬上楼梯。Kirk打开一间房门，它跟底层的起居室一样，有着被弃置已久的气息。McCoy的旅行包放在房间一角，半翻的床单拙劣而欢快地模仿了旅店的样式。

但是屋里最引人注目的是占了半个房间的摆设，紧贴着一面墙，堆了两米高的盒子，大多半米见方，整齐地叠在一起。即使房间里有窗户，现在也被完全堵住了。

“那些是什么？”他问Kirk，后者还没从走廊进来。

Kirk耸耸肩，“大部分是书。我的父亲收集古董车和旧书。老妈走的时候带走了古董车。书都剩下了。在地下室有点开始发霉了，所以我把它们搬上来了，我还没想好要拿它们干什么。”

书。成千上万本，如果Spock的空间感足够灵敏的话。“然后你就把它们这么放在盒子里？都有什么书？”

“我小时候老妈打的包，”Kirk说，可能感觉到了Spock的不满，“所以我真不知道。”

“Jim，”Spock说，非常缓慢，向他传达这件事很重要，“书不只是知识的载体。他们有自己的历史，自己的故事。书必须要被看见，触摸，阅读以及热爱。一本书能带来的抚慰是PADD或者阅读终端做不到的。在人类发明文字并将其装订成册的一千年以后，我们还是无法取代它。这个，”他指着箱子们，“是一种曲解。”

他很可能已经喝醉了。但他的观点依然站得住脚。他发现那张床相当柔软，法兰绒的床单上点缀着细碎的黄花。他扯掉衬衫，钻进了被单里。

Kirk一动没动，但他一直认真地注视着Spock。“那又怎样？我应该在所有房间都装一圈书架？把它们都放上去免得挡道？”

Spock打着呵欠，“别闹了。你需要一间藏书室。”他闭上了眼睛，没有听到Kirk的关门声。 

\-----------------------------------------------------

[1] 翻了克林贡语词典也没查到意思，不过从Spock的话来猜大概是“狗娘养的”一类骂人话？Uhura姐姐还真是在一切宇宙都跟Kirk不对盘啊……扶额……

[2] Model T Ford：是美国亨利·福特创办的福特汽车公司于1908年至1927年推出的一款汽车产品。为了降低成本，选择了使用锡片（tin）来做压模再焊接与组装。（所以也称Tin Lizzie）这样大大的降低了材料与生产成本，产量也快速的成长，成为第一款人们能够负担得起的汽车（所以也经常称为廉价小汽车, Flivver），到1927年底，福特售出了1500万辆T型车。

[3] T-bird：雷鸟汽车（thunderbird），福特公司的招牌车型之一，曾被《汽车潮流》杂志评为年度最佳车型。真的很美啊，果然Jim一开始就对Spock偏爱！

[4] 原句是“But I've found that to sacrifice one's judgment for another's results in events that no one is responsible for.”其实我跟Jim一样，也有点没看懂ORZ，欢迎讨论(*´∇｀*)

[5] k'kloada应该是Spock在瓦肯养的宠物sehlat的名字，这是种像是大大的泰迪熊但是长着6英寸长的角的动物……【吐槽： 这段太欢乐了，作者是在暗示什么啊摔！Spock这比喻……啧啧……不过从这里我就开始觉得U姐怕是要炮灰了……

[6] 原文为Cow-tipping，请参见https://www.wisegeek.com/what-is-cow-tipping.htm，总之就是相当有画面感的一种搞笑的农场活动。

[7] 这段话出自H.Rider Haggard所著King Solomon's Mines (1885), CHAPTER V, OUR MARCH INTO THE DESERT，完全是我自己乱翻的……(﹁”﹁)

[8] 原文为modus operandi，拉丁语，意为做法、运用法。

[9] 原文为“metaphasic physics”，实在不知道该翻译成什么，参照了相位护盾（phase shield）的命名规则，自己乱翻的，如果有知道正确翻译的请务必告诉我OJZ……

[10] 这里原文为piñata，西班牙语中指彩饰陶罐，墨西哥人过节时将此种罐悬于天花板上，由儿童用棒击破以取得其中的玩具和糖果。与上文Pike说的“像是以为能揍出糖来”（发糖机也是我乱翻的hhh）相照应

[11] 这里Kirk用的是“Frisco”来指代“San Francisco”


End file.
